fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 5 - Sneaking Suspicion
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Previously: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 4 - Sparking an Interest Language Warning The next day, Kreuz had gone out to see Rebecca again. As he left Annie smirked at him, to which he rolls his eyes. Annie then helps Pie, Blue’s Felyne chef and companion, clean up the kitchen a bit. Pie was carrying some plates when he seemed to suddenly lose balance. He starts wobbling back and forth. Annie rushes to try and help him, but Pie falls over causing all of the plates to shatter. “Well, that’s wonderful.” He says sarcastically while resting a hand on his head. “Are you ok?” Annie asks as she helps him up. “Yeah, just got a bit dizzy.” “Maybe you should go lay down for a bit.” “Naahhh, I’m fine.” Pie insists. But as he starts to walk, he loses balance again and trips. Before Annie can say anything, Pie says “Yeah ok maybe I’ll go lay down.” Annie helps him make his way to a couch so he can rest. As she cleans up, she can’t help but feel like something is off. But ultimately she ignores it. The rest of the day goes on, but not a whole lot happens. Pie is still feeling weird. Felynx even said he was feeling off as well. It was thought that maybe they were sick, but other than feeling dizzy, nothing else seemed wrong. Kreuz had Rebecca come and join them for dinner again. Although, Pie isn’t able to cook anything. Some in the group are reacting a bit worse than others. “What the fuck man, we need food.” Blue complains. “You mean to tell me you can’t cook anything?” Sky is already annoyed with his complaining. They argue back and forth like this for a little bit as Kreuz, Annie, and Rebecca just watch. Kreuz buries his face in his hands. “I’m uh, sorry about them.” He says to Rebecca. “Oh it’s fine” She giggles. Annie has finally had enough of their arguing. “Guys, how about we just go to a restaurant or something.” Everyone agrees. They go to a nice little place that has outdoor seating. The tables each have a lantern to light it up, and they can enjoy the fresh air and the stars. The group was having a good time, laughing and talking. Kreuz notices that Rebecca seems out of it though. She’s just staring at her food, seeming like she’s spacing out. Kreuz gives her a little nudge. “Hey, you ok?” This startled her but snapped her out of it. “O-oh yeah, I’m ok. Just...I don’t feel too well.” “If you’re sick don’t be giving that shit to me.” Blue says with a mouth full of food. Sky slaps him in the back of the head, causing him to choke a it. “Anything we can help with?” Kreuz asks. Rebecca shakes her head. “No, I’ll be ok. I just...feel weird. KInd of dizzy.” This gets Annie’s attention. “Maybe I should take you home.” Kreuz suggests. “Oh no, that’s not necessary,” Rebecca objects. “I’ve felt like this on and off for a little while now. I’ve kinda gotten used to it.” Kreuz is still a bit worried but decides to trust her on this. The group continued their dinner and then turned in for the night.. The next day, the Project Manager had Kreuz and Sky accompany more researchers. Annie and Blue were left with nothing to do. At least until Annie had an idea. “Hey Blue, have you noticed that some odd things have been happening lately?” She asked. Blue thinks for a moment before answering, “No.” “Nothing at all?” Blue shakes his head no. “Oh my god you are hopeless.” Annie says with a sigh. “Rebecca shows up in the middle of the woods suddenly. This ‘M’ guy shows up saying he can make a product to tame monsters. Pie and Felynx start complaining about being dizzy and being in pain. Rebecca having similar symptoms. Something is-” Blue cuts her off. “The cats haven’t complained about pain.” “Just this morning Blue.” “Well I wasn’t here for it.” “...ok. Anyway, do you see what I’m getting at here? M probably did something.” Blue thinks again for a moment. His eyes then widen as he comes to a realization. “REBECCA IS A MONSTER!” he suddenly yells. Annie is overcome by a feeling of pure annoyance and frustration after that exclamation. “Jesus fucking christ Blue, no. Whatever M is doing might affect people too.” “Ok well my answer was cooler.” He said as he begins to sulk a bit. Annie grabs him by the collar of his shirt and begins to violently shake him. “FOCUS! We should go and snoop around.” Without even giving him another chance to respond, she drags Blue out the door with her. They sit in some bushes watching M’s carts and tent with a pair of binoculars. Nothing out of the ordinary is happening though. Annie grows frustrated. “Maybe we need to get closer.” Blue agrees, so they made their way to another bush that was a bit closer. Quite a bit of time goes by with nothing happening. “Hey. So I love hanging out with you, but this is fuckin’ boring.” Blue says, not even trying to help at this point. Annie lets out a heavy sigh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” She is a bit disappointed that they didn’t find anything. “If there’s anything to be found though, it might be in the tent.” Blue suggests. “Yeah, I guess so.” They decide to head back. Annie is certain that M is up to something. But for now, she needs to accept that there is nothing she can do. Next Time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 6 - The Hunted Hunter Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86